Hello Hello
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: SHINee has a big problem…a rather dangerous group of ANTI'S have made several dangerous attempts at stopping their performances and now these attempts have started to threaten the safety of the boys. To keep them safe, their agency has decided to place them in hiding until the group is caught and arrested...but where can they hide...if all of Korea is potentially unsafe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello-Hello**

 **Summary: SHINee has a big problem…a rather dangerous group of ANTI'S have made several dangerous attempts at stopping their performances and now these attempts have started to threaten the safety of the boys. To keep them safe, their agency has decided to place them in hiding until the group is caught and arrested...but where can they hide...if all of Korea is potentially unsafe?**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Anime/Manga: SHINee/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Taemin/Kagome/Onew**

 **A/N: On the entirely** _ **too**_ **slim chance that one of the members of SHINee happen upon this fic, I apologize eternally for using you guys, you are all just too cute to undress and manipulate...not saying that I plan to or anything, but really...what my fingers choose to do, is rarely up to me. In any case, to my readers...ALL of them...I hope you enjoy. Clearly, SHINee members do NOT belong to me...they belong to** _ **everyone**_ **. Let us bask in their SHINing.**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Is this alright?" A man called out to a young woman, long, straight black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, mascara and eyeshadow highlighting hypnotic blue eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses.

"It's fine. Lighting of the stage aside, is there a room to practice in? I'm debuting in Korea, so I don't know well, this area."

"Ah!" The man smiled, her _manager_. "If you walk down this hall, at the very end on the left is a Practice Hall, says it on the door, so you can't miss it."

"Can't miss it...are you not going to show me the way?"

"I would love to, Kagome. But I have to get the tracks to the stage producers, and make sure everything is ready for tonight. Don't worry so much, you'll be fine. Maybe you'll make some new friends while you're at it." He laughed, "such a sweet and charming young girl like you shouldn't be so alone."

"...solidarity is something I delight in...I prefer it much more than being surrounded by people who pretend that they want to know me and pretend to be my friend." She rolled her eyes at the saddened look on her managers' face before smiling. "Like you said, don't worry so much...anyways, I want to go practice before tonight, so I'll leave first." She bowed before turning and walking away.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked around and sighed, _"Maybe I shouldn't have gone to get a drink, I think I turned myself around..."_ She muttered softly under her breath. At the end of _a_ hallway, not even certain if it was the _right_ hallway, she found a door with words on it. The problem? "Korean...I can't read Korea...I can sing it...if I listen to it...but I can't read it or speak it, or understand it. Hm, there is my next project, learning Korean. It's not a big problem right now since this is my first live performance, but still..." Shaking her head, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it carefully, pushing it open quietly as music filtered out. She was surprised to find five boys roughly her age, inside dancing and singing. Well, singing to music.

Under normal circumstances, she would have just shut the door, turned around, and walked away. But...she wanted to watch them dance. It was as simple as that. She snuck in while they were looking away, and she sat down and watched. They were all in a line repeating the same thing. _"SHINee's back! SHINee's back! SHINee's back! Back, back, back, back, back!"_

Kagome grinned when she watched them spin and stop in their respective places before moving forward with slow almost robotic motions, though fluid, they were. Each one of the guys had a certain cute charm to them, and a unique style to their dancing. Posing in statuesque poses...completely synchronized, and on beat.

Haruedo subaek beonssik neol tteoollida tteolchyeonaeda

Nae meorissogeul chaeun uimun nega wonhan geosi mwonga

Sorido eobsi heulleo deuneun I sungani nae mame

Soyongdorichyeo

At this point, they were dancing straight towards her, and while she met the eyes of each one of them, she didn't say anything, and they kept dancing. Kept singing. Completely focused with the practice going on.

 _Jigeum nae ape neoneun siljaehaji anha bunmyeong aljiman_

 _neoreul simmunhagesseo_

 _Naega wonhan daedap neoneun algo isseo ne ipsuri_

 _Bitnatda sarajyeo_

She was leaning against the wall now, completely enraptured in the song. She couldn't tell what it was that they were saying, but she loved their voices, loved the feeling in the words. She would definitely learn Korean, if only to learn what it was she was listening to. On the other hand, this song was sure to be stuck in her head until she returned home.

 _Eojjeom neon imi aranneunji moreuji nae maeumeun_

 _Aechobuteo gutge jamgiji anhasseotji negemaneun_

 _Oh I'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae_

 _Oh I'm so curious yeah, I'm so curious yeah_

 _Tonight, SHINee's in the house wo ho_

 _So give it up give it up give it up for SHINee~_

 _Give it up give it up give it up for SHINee~_

Kagome pushed herself off the wall and clapped her hands. Watching the boys all turn to face her, she blushed and looked down. Bowing, she made to leave when the sound of footfalls called out to her. She turned to see them running up to her. Smiles or looks of curiosity on their face. She stepped back and frowned when they started talking to her. "...gomen?"

Dark brown hair spiked up, and friendly brown eyes looked at her. "AH! You speak...Japanese!"

She smiled at that. "Yes,"

One of the boys who had wavy hair that was slightly longer than the others hair, with the exception of one, that is, asked politely. "What are you doing here? Lost?"

"Oh! Hyung! Don't ask her that, she might leave!" One of the guys said sternly to the friendly inquirer.

She smiled, "I am lost...I was told to go straight, went off my directions, and don't know where I am now. I was supposed to be opening for...I think, you..." She blushed, looking away as she said that.

" _ **Owaah?!"**_

"What's your name?" This one was a blonde with touches of lavender in his hair.

"Higurashi, Kagome"

"Ah, Higurashi...I don't think I've heard you before."

"I could say the same about you," she smiled, "I didn't get anyone's name..."

They stared between one another before looking back at her, the one with his hair spiked up looked shocked, "you _don't_ know us?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

"We will introduce ourselves formally then." The boy with wavy hair said as he held a hand in the air. The five of them ran off to the center of the room where they all faced her.

" _ **Hello we are shining SHINee!"**_ They all said simultaneously before introducing themselves separately.

The one in the center stepped forward first, wavy hair and gentle eyes spoke to her, "Onew, pleased to meet you." He bowed.

Next was one of the two who had remained silent the entire time, stepping up left to Onew, he had long hair and almost... _seductive_ eyes. "Taemin, nice to meet you." He bowed, his hair falling over his shoulders in silky layers, before rising, he lifted his eyes to her and she couldn't bring herself to look away as he straightened up. Another person moving finally broke her attention from the unnaturally beautiful boy.

Following Taemin was the blonde with lavender touches to his hair, an intelligent spark in his eyes, he stepped forward on the other side, on the right of Onew, "Key is my name, a pleasure." He said kindly, bowing the same as the others before straightening up.

"Call me Jonghyun, always a pleasure." This one was the boy with spiked brown hair, he stepped up on the left of Taemin and Onew, bowing to her respectfully before straightening up.

She turned to the last member who was to the right of One and Key. He smiled and bowed silently to her before he straightened, "Minho, I'm happy to make your acquaintance."

Kagome bowed in reply to their greetings and would have said something had the door not opened at that exact moment.

"KAGOME! There you are!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one...tell me what you think, nyan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello-Hello**

 **Summary: SHINee has a big problem…a rather dangerous group of ANTI'S have made several dangerous attempts at stopping their performances and now these attempts have started to threaten the safety of the boys. To keep them safe, their agency has decided to place them in hiding until the group is caught and arrested...but where can they hide...if all of Korea is potentially unsafe?**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Anime/Manga: SHINee/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Taemin/Kagome/Onew**

 **A/N: On the entirely** _ **too**_ **slim chance that one of the members of SHINee happen upon this fic, I apologize eternally for using you guys, you are all just too cute to undress and manipulate...not saying that I plan to or anything, but really...what my fingers choose to do, is rarely up to me. In any case, to my readers...ALL of them...I hope you enjoy. Clearly, SHINee members do NOT belong to me...they belong to** _ **everyone**_ **. Let us bask in their SHINing.**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome was pulled into the direction of the stage where she would be opening for SHINee. When they began passing the set, Kagome turned back with a look of confusion before pulling on her manager. "Manager Genku, where are we going?"

"You aren't preforming. I'm not having you placed in a dangerous situation during your first live performance."

Kagome noticed the members of SHINee coming around the corner and stopping at the scene they'd walked in on. Their own manager was rushing over as well. "What do you mean?"

"Ah...KBS president didn't bother to mention that there were three incidents during the last three SHINee performances. Each incident getting more and more violent than the last. Come on, let's leave now."

She looked at the manager of the SHINee k-pop idols and frowned, "I can't leave, we already agreed to open for them. What was or wasn't said doesn't matter anymore." Kagome gently pulled her hand from her manager's grip and he glared at her. "We can leave once I've preformed, but not a moment sooner. I'm sure...everything will be fine..."

"Are you sure?" Minho, didn't seem to certain, the other boys as well seemed a bit unsure.

"Positive, besides...whether one fan has come to see you among a whole stadium of Anti's...or the other way around, it's your job to put on a performance worth the money they paid. We are entertainers...first and foremost..." Kagome left towards the stage director, grabbed her headset, she bowed before the lights on the stage went off. Walking out onto the stage where the crowed suddenly went silent, she brushed off the sleeves of her hoody, pulling the hood on as she did. Running her fingers up the spandex jean leggings she wore, hooking them under the black and silver chains that were hooked to the pant legging loops. Tapping her sneakers once, twice...three times...and the music started with a rhythmic tempo that had her moving her body in beat to the song.

 _When I first saw you I knew nothings like it used to be_

 _Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history_

 _The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand_

 _You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain_

Locking her body and turning with ease, she through her hands out before bringing them in to her chest, her chest popping and head turning, eyes roaming seductively over the crowd. Crisscrossing her feet and then moving them apart before dropping and shaking her hips. Bringing one hand over her head, then the other, dropping them both and continuing with the complex dance moves she'd been practicing for over the last month.

 _If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee_

 _What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me_

 _Like I've become some kind of demon in the night_

 _You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive_

She looked out at the crowed, there were lights everywhere. It wasn't anything scary or dangerous looking...it was all fun and everyone was cheering. It was hard to believe that someone out there might try to hurt the guys she'd met earlier. They were nice...really nice...why would anyone try to hurt them?

 _(Woah)_

 _I'll eat you up_

 _(Woah)_

 _So yum yum_

 _(Woah)_

 _Can't get enough_

 _(Woah oh oh)_

 _I think I'm in love_

 _(I'll eat you up)_

 _(I'll eat you up)_

 _(I'll eat you up)_

 _(I'll eat you up)_

Kagome ended with her left hand in a fist, pumped in the air, head turned to the left and legs spread shoulder width apart. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with the adrenaline rush. Her heart racing a hundred miles a minute as she tried to come back down from her high. Bowing, she smiled and waved as the crowd cheered for her. She laughed with the cat calls and bowed again. "Arigato! Arigato Mina!" She bowed once more before running off stage, taking her headset off, she handed it to the stage director and bowed, "...thanks."

"We can leave now, right?" Her manager asked, more than a little bit relieved to see that nothing had happened to her during her performance.

"No, I'd like to watch them preform too...if that is alright with everyone else."

"No problem at all, I love your dancing! That was great, especially you're popping..." Taemin copied the dance moves she'd done on stage, the very moves she'd practiced weeks to learn, he'd picked up just watching her do it, he even added his own flare to it.

"Wah?! Sugoi...Taemin-Kun...you're so good...it took me forever to get that dance down." She sighed, "I clearly still have a long way to go."

He looked down bashfully, tying his hair up in a ponytail before bowing respectfully in thanks to her compliment.

Key popped Taemin lightly on the shoulder, looking at Kagome as he did, "Tch...Don't let this Maknae fool you. While you were dancing, he was trying to do the same thing...he just figured it out before your song ended."

Again, Taemin blushed, laughing at the situation he was caught in. "Sorry...sorry..." he laughed.

"No, it's still very impressive...maybe after the concert, you guys could teach me your dance from earlier, it looked like fun!"

"You mean Sherlock...that sounds like fun,"

"Taemin is making plans for us." Jonghyun laughed, "Hyung, you're being replaced, you're no longer our leader."

Onew smiled, "ah...if he really wants it...so long as I'm still fed...we can all go out for chicken after this too..."

Minho and Key both gave looks to Onew who seemed to be lost in a daze at his own mention of chicken.

"Oh, you guys are up, the Stage director is signaling..." Kagome pointed behind them.

They all left quickly after bowing once more and Kagome got to watch from backstage as the went on and preformed. The first song they did was Hello Hello. One that she'd heard in the car on the way to the stadium, the second was one she'd never heard before, but she wagered it was called _Ring Ding Ding..._ or something? "Ring Ding Dong...maybe?"

The stage director beside her smiled, "it's a catchy song, right?"

Nodding, she figured she got the name right. Lastly was Sherlock as she heard the track starting, looking towards the five male idols, she watched them dance in synchronization with one another. It was by far her favorite, though she liked their Hello Hello, she really liked the sound of Sherlock and the dance for it. She tapped her foot to the beat when a light glare suddenly caught her eyes causing her to wince a bit. She followed the light that had met her focus and frowned, "...what's going on...up there?"

"Hmn?" The stage director moved his head to her, but his eyes were still glued to the dancing on stage.

"Up..." she pointed, then with eyes widening, she noticed exactly what it was. _'There are people up there...messing with the stage lights...I thought they were set on timers and had floor controls.'_ She looked around, but no one else seemed to notice them. Glancing up in time to see something falling, she watched a small piece of metal bounce before rolling off somewhere, lost on the stage. _'That can't be...'_ She shook her head, "the headset you're wearing...who is it for?"

The stage director glanced back with a smile before returning his attention to the stage. "If I press this button, I communicate directly with the leader of the preforming group. Same for your headset while you were preforming. It's only for emergencies though."

He took the headset, "this counts then," she ran closer to the stage, stopping though so not to be seen, she pulled the headset on and pressed the small button against the headpiece, talking when it made a noise, "Get off the stage! Onew, above you!"

Almost like clockwork, she watched the dance continue, but with Onew glancing up, a confused look on his face, his eyes widened when a loud creaking above sounded on the stage, and grabbing the two beside him and directly under the lights, he fell backwards and slid onto his back, just in time for the light to give way and fall to the stage. The other two who had been far away enough to move the rest of the way out of the danger zone of the fall, stared in shock at Onew who was sitting next to Key and holding tightly to Taemin.

Kagome looked out at the silent crowed, the track still playing, though with no words, just the music of the song keeping the room from falling completely silent. The stage director finally got the music turned off, and a hush met their ears. Through the stadium, however, a sudden yell echoed.

" _ **SHINee WILL FADE TO NOTHING...THEY WIL CEASE TO EXIST...WE WILL BRING BACK THE UGLY IN THE WORLD! TAKE YOUR SHINee WORLD AND DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**_

Kagome was completely shocked, having never witnessed something so violent, or heard anything quite so mean. The Maknae of the group still seemed frazzled, and Onew looked no better as he looked to the younger boy in his arms. Looking out at the crowed, a riot had started among fans and Anti's. The Anti's that had started to yell out their horrible words, were being chased down by Security and fans alike, all the while, still chanting the word _die_. "...why would someone do this?"

"Not someone, as in singular. Many someone's took part in this. We need to leave." Her manager said while trying to pull her once more from the hazardous stadium.

"No...not without them!" Kagome was going to run out onto the stage, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I can't let them see your face, if you become associated with SHINee, you will be targeted too!"

Looking back over her shoulder, she caught sight of a black hoodie, pulling her hand from her manager's grip, she grabbed the hoodie, not knowing whose it was she pulled it on and was thankful for the slightly larger size. She moved quickly past the stage director that was calling for SHINee's car and the KBS president, as well as the police. She made her way to the five guys who were all next to one another now. Not able to get Taemin to move in his surprise, she kneeled down before him and caught his eyes. He was in shock still. "Taemin-kun...can you hear me?" He was looking at her, and while his eyes were responding, he wasn't speaking. "Can you stand?" Shaking, his whole body was shaking. "What about you four? Onew? Key? How about you Minho? Jonghyun?"

Onew looked down and tried his legs and hands, "I can move...Key?"

"I'm fine, and Minho and Jonghyun are both okay, they ran over here directly after the accident...or, incident."

"I need you to all get off the stage, I can take care of Taemin-kun, but only once I know you four are out of harm's way too."

"...you three go, I'll stay with Taemin and Kagome." Onew said, not willing to leave the youngest member of his group, yet also not wanting to put the other three in anymore danger.

"But-" Key tried to argue, but Minho grabbed him by the shoulder and caught his eyes, shaking his head before guiding both him and Jonghyun off the stage, but staying where they could all three still see their Hyung and Maknae.

"What are you going to do to get Taemin back to normal?"

"Nothing special..." she took on of Taemin's hands in hers and flipped it palm up, gently running her fingers over his, then tracing a spiral on the palm of his hand. She smiled when he naturally closed his hand around hers. "Taemin," she let loose some of the Miko energy she once used to purify demons, and tried instead to hal his emotional state. His eyes widened with the sudden warmth in his hand, and his shoulders dropped as his weight finally fell against Onew's front.

"What was that?"

"That was a light. You guys were really trying to be SHINee...weren't you...though..." Kagome smiled, "next time, let's keep the lights above us, not on us..." she stood up, holding her hand out, she didn't notice someone coming up from behind her until Key and Jonghyun began shouting. She turned around in time for a searing pain to pierce through her side. Looking up, she watched a normal looking female, as she pulled the knife out and brought it down once more before she was being knocked off of her. The knife was pulled from her side and she brought her hand down and unconsciously, her body began a healing process she'd thought it had long forgotten. Laying down, she light fading from around her, and the voices of the SHINee Idols slowly getting softer and softer as it got darker. She wondered if it was because she was just tired, but she suddenly felt cold and heavy...not to mention lightheaded.

" _Call an ambulance!"_

" _Get her something to stop the bleeding!"_

" _Kagome, stay awake!"_

" _Kagome!"_

" _Where is EMS!?"_

" _Medical Staff isn't responding! EMS is on the way!"_

" _KAGOME~!"_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 2, I had to look up cases of Anti's causing serious injuries, and low and behold...mine isn't as bad as what happens in the real world. Anyways, to answer one question, not every singer in Korea knows Japanese, and not every singer in Japan, knows Korean. I did it for a reason. Kagome knows English and Japanese, but she is still learning, since she signed up with JBS a sister company of KBS, she went to the concert as a fill in since no one else would agree to do the opening act. However, no one told them the situation, and since they live in Japan, it's not something they see in the news every morning. I hope this explains everything clearly! Review, and let me know what you all think, nyan~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello-Hello**

 **Summary: SHINee has a big problem…a rather dangerous group of ANTI'S have made several dangerous attempts at stopping their performances and now these attempts have started to threaten the safety of the boys. To keep them safe, their agency has decided to place them in hiding until the group is caught and arrested...but where can they hide...if all of Korea is potentially unsafe?**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Anime/Manga: SHINee/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Taemin/Kagome/Onew**

 **A/N: On the entirely** _ **too**_ **slim chance that one of the members of SHINee happen upon this fic, I apologize eternally for using you guys, you are all just too cute to undress and manipulate...not saying that I plan to or anything, but really...what my fingers choose to do, is rarely up to me. In any case, to my readers...ALL of them...I hope you enjoy. Clearly, SHINee members do NOT belong to me...they belong to** _ **everyone**_ **. Let us bask in their SHINing.**

 **-x-x-x-**

Onew held his hand over a shirt that was pressed into the bleeding wound on Kagome's abdomen. She had passed out only a few minutes after the initial stabbing, and Jonghyun had quickly picked her up and carried her off the stage and out of the building through the back exit where their van was waiting to take them to safety. They directed the driver to the hospital, which was where they were heading at that very moment.

"Kagome," Taemin called to the girl, trying to wake her up. "Don't we have water or something, to clean the wound?"

Minho handed over a water bottle and taking off his shirt, handed that over as well before he pulled on his jacket.

Taemin took both and had Onew lift his hand, Key was watching from the side, uncertain if they should be doing anything as Jonghyun was on the phone with their director.

Taemin cleared the blood away with the already messy shirt, before cleaning it up with the cleaner one. A frown formed on his lips and he leaned closer to the place where Kagome had been hurt. "Hyung, you saw how big that knife was, right?"

Onew nodded, holding his finger an inch apart, "why?"

Taemin pointed to the revealed flesh, no blood left on her, only a small line where a knife had once pierced Kagome. "There is no cut, nothing...there is plenty of blood, so I _know_ she was hurt, but...her body healed it on its own..."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Jonghyun said, turning to the driver, he leaned forward and had him pull over. Then he turned his eyes back onto Kagome, "It's not normal, but right now, it's more trouble if she was hurt and bleeding to death. Instead, she's okay, and Minho can put his shirt back on. We have to go to SM and talk with the director, he wants us to leave on _vacation_ for a few months until things settle down here."

" _Mm,"_ Kagome curled to her side and winced. Sitting up, she opened her eyes and glanced down at where she felt the pain. "What happened? I feel like an arrow was shot through me."

Key laughed, "no, you were just stabbed by a knife, but you'll be fine. You healed on your own, quickly, might I add."

Kagome flushed and glanced to the hand touching her wound, of where she had _been_ wounded. Watching it quickly retract, she smiled and sat up the rest of the way, fixing her shirt while Taemin apologized fiercely for invading her space.

"Its fine, I should apologize for burdening all of you." She bowed, despite sitting down, and never noticed the confused looks on the five boys sitting on all sides of her and in front of her.

"How can you apologize, when we almost got _you_ killed tonight?" Onew put a hand out and lifted her chin with his fingers, his eyes meeting hers as he raised her head up from her bow. "Don't apologize..."

Kagome felt heat rising to her cheeks and quickly sat back and looked anywhere else that wasn't populated with a boy, in the end, she stared at her hands until they arrived at SM Entertainment. Checking the area before opening the door, Onew helped Taemin and Kagome both out, watching them critically before making watching the other three get and then making their way inside.

 **-x-x-x-**

The group of _six_ walked in to find the director and their managers yelling at one another, trying to out yell the other as if what they had to say was more important than what the others had to say. "IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! THE CONCERT IS OVER!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT COULD HAVE COST US MORE THAN JUST THE LIVES OF YOUR PRECIOUS SHINee! YOU NEARLY COST KAGOME HER LIFE!"

"SHE'S ALIVE THOUGH!"

Kagome stepped back quietly, finding herself behind Jonghyun who seemed a bit nervous himself at all the yelling.

"Hey!" Minho yelled out, catching everyone's attention, then bowed apologetically before continuing. "You wanted to see us?"

"You are all going to be relocated and put in a protective system for a few months until we can find this group. They are clearly more dangerous than the others." The President of the company said as he finally took a deep breath and sat down.

Kagome's Manager ran over to her and was looking her over for any possible wounds, "I'm fine...they took care of me." She said, trying to calm his worry. "Sir," she stepped past her manager and looked to the President of SM Entertainment. "I was wondering if I could extend an invitation to your boys, until of course this situation blows over."

"An invitation? You mean five guys living in a young woman's home? Oh, there would be a scandal in a day."

Kagome smiled, "I live on a shrine as a Priestess, and they would all be safe there since the Paparazzi don't come to the shrine. With that said, I hardly believe any of them would dare try anything with me."

"...I couldn't possibly expect them to just stay in a shrine all day, they would need to _do_ something."

"School, they would be students, transfers from overseas, and I would have them given different names, for the time of course."

Their manager nodded with her idea, "that might work well, but still...five boys go missing from Korea, as famous as SHINee, and five boys appear the next day in Japan...someone is bound to put two and two together."

Kagome nodded.

Jonghyun held his hand up and smiled a little, "What about three guys and two girls?"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **ME: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**


End file.
